Secrets, Mysteries, and Challenges
by Munchlax387
Summary: The name says it all...A young boy who wishes he was a trainer and his Totodile named Toto go on a mission involving all legendary Pokemon. After a three and a half month wait, Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Team Magma

Chapter One: Meeting Team Magma

Hark Lashin was an eleven-year-old-boy who would have started his Pokemon journey a year ago. However, he hadn't been interested.It wasn't until two months before he turned eleven when he saw a Team Rocket member kill a Totodile's parents. When he was gone, he picked up the Totodile. It was crying. He put it on his shoulder and rubbed its back. Ever since then, he had wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. That was seven months ago. Now, that Tototdile was his pet, and he played with it all day.

"Toto," Hark called. "Time for supper."

Toto ran over to Hark, who laid out his bowl for him to eat from.

When Toto was finished eating, Hark took him outside to play when he heard a crash in the distance. He picked Toto up and put him down on the other side of the fence. Then, he climbed over it. They saw that there was a huge explosion in a nearby building and they came closet to check it out. When they came closer, they saw three men with the Team Magma logo on their suit. One was shooting a hose at the building. But water was not coming out of the hose. The guy was shooting fire at the building.

Another Team Magma guy was juggling a plastic figure of Groudon and talking to the other, saying:

"Next we hit Lilycove, and rob everything out of the department store, then go south a little and get the Red Orb from Mt. Pyre."

The other one responded, "Good idea. But the boss said we need to hijack the ferry at Slateport. The one that goes to Lilycove. That way it won't be able to make it there and stop us."

"And rob it of the new top-secret HM that they're taking there."

"Good point. While Johnny's going with the firehose, let's hit the road. You head down to Lilycove, I'll call in a helicopter to bring me to Slateport. And we'll get Seth and Martin to go help you out over at Lilycove."

"Good," said the other. Both mean got out their walkie-talkies.

After watching this conversation, Hark and Toto walked up to the guy with the firehouse.

"Hey," said Hark. "What's the big idea?"

"Say what? Do you know who we are?"

"Yes, I know who you are. You're Team Magma, and you're up to no good!"

"That's true. But for your own good, you better butt out of this, kay?"

"No. I want to stop you."

"Well, in that case, you're too late. Sean and Jimmy are already leaving here. There's nothing left to do here in Kalser. We just needed this box of gold here. Oh yeah, and the fun of having this thing go down in smoke." The guy giggled.

Soon, a Team Magma helicopter arrived to pick up Sean and take him to Slateport. He started to climb up the ladder, but Hark grabbed onto the first rung and followed him. Somehow, he didn't even know that Hark was following him.

When Hark was on the fifth rung, Toto bit onto the first one. He ran fast and soon was on the same rung as Hark. But when Sean got up and he turned around to pull up the ladder, he saw that Hark's hands were on the top rung and Toto was standing there. Toto quickly jumped in and tackled him. The guy driving the helicopter sent out his Camerupt to knock Hark off the ladder, but Toto hit it with Water Gun, and since it was a water-type attack, it causes Camerupt to faint. By then, Hark was in the helicopter. He pulled the ladder up and shut the door. However, the guy driving the helicopter sent out Makcargo.

Toto was still on top of Sean, and this time, if Toto hit it with Water Gun and got up, Sean would be prepared and quickly get up, so Toto couldn't get it. However, Hark picked it up and held it upside down. It screamed. But its owner recalled it and sent it out again. It had it use Body Slam on Hark and Toto, sending them flying them to the back of the ship. However, they thought it had also brought them through the back window and they were lying on the ground dead, so they took off.

"Thanks, Roger," said Sean.

Well, how do you like it? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: At Slateport City

Chapter Two: At Slateport City

Twenty minutes later, the helicopter arrived in Slateport. Sean and Roger met up with Keith and the three of them put on casual clothes and entered the ferry. Hark and Toto followed them, close enough so that he didn't lose them, but far enough away so that they could not hear them following them.

"And so this kid just comes up the helicopter, gets his Pokemon to sit on me, and then takes out Roger's Camerupt!"

"Yeah," Roger added. And then I send out Mahcargo, and he goes and picks it up, and holds it upside down!"

"How'd you get rid of 'em?" asked Keith.

"Roger recalled his Makcargo, and then he sent 'em blastin' out the back of the helicopter." He chuckled. "Dead now. As a matter of fact, his parents probably already called the police to check it out. Sayin' 'I want my baby!'

Keith and Roger laughed.

"I want my baby!" cried Sharon. "He's gone! Gone! He took his Totodile outside to play and now he's gone!"

"And this was at what time exactly?" asked the police officer.

"5:25 P.M. he went out to play. And then at 5:31 I went outside and realized that…HE WAS GONE!"

Suddenly, the police officer got a call on his walkie-talkie. He was talking on it for a few seconds, and then he got off.

"What was that about?" Sharon asked.

"Team Magma burnt down some building on West Avenue, one or two blocks from here. This guy, Jonathan Capillary was arrested trying to get away from the scene. He won't talk, but he was murmuring about some kid interfering and that it was his fault."

"Some kid! It must've been my Hark!"

The policeman got on his walkie-talkie again to deliver this news.

"Excuse me young man, but do you have a ticket?"

A ticket, huh? So Sean, Keith, and Roger had gotten a ticket. Or stolen one… 

"No, ma'am."

"Well, I'm sorry then, but I can't allow you on the S. S. Tron without a ticket."

"Okay. Do you know where I can get one?"

"At that old dock a few blocks away. They're fifty cents."

"Okay. Thanks."

He hunted around in his pocket. He found a quarter, two dimes, two nickels, and two pennies. Fifty-seven cents. That's be enough.

He went down to the old dock. It apparently was where the S. S. Tron had formerly been kept, but it was missing many boards and somehow, grass was growing in it. There was a small shop next to it that was rundown and covered and surrounded by moss and dead trees. He went in.

The walls had obviously been covered in pink wallpaper with yellow chicks beore, but now barely any of this paper remained. The floors were very dirty and there was dried tar and glue in many places. The counter was merely three benches placed together on the left wall. The area behind the counter was accessible by a huge and crudely cut hole in the side of the wall, making the entire place open to any bugs and other weird creatures.

Hark went up to the counter and put a quarter, two dimes, and a nickel on it.

"I would like a ticket to the S. S. Tron," he said.

"Here you go," said the lady behind the counter, handing him a ticket. She took his money.

"Thanks," he said. Now he would go down to the ferry.


	3. Chapter 3: Aboard the S S Tron

Chapter Three: Aboard the S. S. Tron

Hark boarded the S. S. Tron, now having a Tron Pass to give to the lady at the front. He immediately set out to find the three Team Magma men.

The first one he managed to find was Keith, who was causing a disturbance in the central room. Instead of bothering to fight him, he started to sneak past him and go to the control room where he knew Sean and/or Roger would be. However, Keith caught him.

"Hey, you. You're the kid from earlier aren't you? I didn't know you were alive! Gotta report this to the team..." He started to take out his walkie-talkie.

"Not if I can help it. Totodile, go!" Totodile came out of its PokeBall.

"Totodile, use Water Gun on the walkie-talkie!"

"Totodile!" Totodile spit a large gush of water, like a fountain.

"My walkie-talkie! You'll pay for this! Torkoal, go!"

A turtle-looking Pokemon emerged from the PokeBall, although it didn't say "Torkoal" and it looked weird and dark. What was wrong with that Pokemon? Hark decided not to care and ordered Totodile to use Scratch on the Torkoal. However, it did very little damage.

"Torkoal, use Ember on the brat's Totodile!"

Torkoal obeyed silently, and once again, very little damage.

But this time Hark had a better attack. "Totodile, Water Gun!"

"Totodile!" This time Torkoal fell to the ground, still able to battle but very weak.

Keith had a better attack too. "Now Torkoal, use Smog!"

Not only did Totodile faint, but Hark used the smoke to start to run away. But Hark recalled Totodile and followed him.

"What are you trying to do now, brat! Quit fooling with us!" Keith ran off. "Chasing after the Team Magma guy?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," replied Hark. He kicked Keith out the window.

Keith fell into the ocean. He quickly bobbed up for air. "What do you think you're doing, you crazy kid? Trying to kill me? This water's three miles deep!" He sunk back in.

However, the police were already on their way.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith's mother received a knock at the door. It was the policeman again.

"Hello, Mrs. Lashin, I have some more news on Team Magma for you. May I have a seat?"

"I DON'T WANT NEWS ON TEAM MAGMA! I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT HARK!"

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, you can sit down." The policeman walked inside and closed the door. "Now, what would you like to tell me?


	4. Chapter 4: The HM

I just finished Chapter Three, and now I am writing this one, because I write chapters when I feel like it. Lord of the Jynx, that's just Hark's personality - he's adventurous. And when I typed it, there were rows of asterisks separating the different scenes, but the site got rid of them. Starting in the last chapter I did a bunch of dashes.

Chapter Four: The HM

Hark knew that Keith would be all right, and therefore started heading off to the control room. However, he saw Roger climbing up a wall with suction cups and ran over to the captain.

"Captain," he said. "I need a ladder, sir. Team Magma's trying to steal something and I need to stop them."

"But you're just a little boy. But, oh well, there's one in 801. Here's a map of the ship." He handed him a map.

"Thanks, sir." Hark scurried down to the room and grabbed the ladder, but by the time he got back to the wall, Roger was already on top of it. Luckily, he didn't see Hark.

Hark looked at the map. The room Roger was trying to get into was labeled STORAGE and it said on the back of the map that the room was strictly off limits and locked with both key and password. He began to climb up the ladder.

Roger was at the top and dropped a suction cup to take out his PokeBall. Hark caught the suction cup. Roger then let Makcargo out of its PokeBall.

"Makcargo, use Flamethrower on the wall to burn a hole."

"Makcargo!" Makcargo burnt a hole in the wall. Roger climbed through, and proceeded to use his suction cups to climb down. However, since he only had one, he soon fell to the ground. He managed to land on his feet and grabbed a sattelite-looking machine. With it inhis right hand, he proceeded to climb up the wall with the suction cup in his left hand.

Hark was now up to the top of the wall, and while he eyed Roger closely, he didn't go down because he decided it was best that Team Magma thought he was dead.

Roger tried his best to keep more poise this time, but he couldn't just slide the suction cup upwards, and he had to let go, and when he did, he fell to the ground and became unconscious. When the HM hitthe ground, however, it exploded and some of the energy shot at the wall and Hark. The wall exploded and Hark fell, but nothing seemed to happen to him. He just felt weird. Ignoring it, he knew that the policeman that came to stop the disturbance would find Roger there and arrest him, so he proceeded to the control room.

Many plans for soon-to-come chapters, so I will update soon. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Shipwrecked!

I'm home sick today, so I'll keep adding chapters.

Chapter Five: Shipwrecked!

_Two down, one to go_, Hark thought as he raced down to the control room. But he had to do it without Sean seeing him. Keith had distracted everyone and Roger had attempted to steal the HM. Sean was planning to mess with the controls - and sink the ship.

Sean had knocked everyone out (apparently with knockout gas) and was now taking control of the ship. Panicing, Hark barged right in and showed himself.

"Hey you! The kid from earlier! You're _alive_!"

"You think?" Hark said mockingly. "Totodile, go!"

"Totodile!" Toto came out of his PokeBall, recovered.

"Glad to see you're all right, Toto. Look's like that little nap in the PokeBall has done you some good. Now use Rage on him and follow it up with Water Gun!"

"Totodile!" Totodile did as commanded, but Sean moved out of the way and the attacks hit the control panel, destroying the engines.

"Well, it looks like you finished the job for me. Thanks!"

"What are you talking about! The ship's sinking! You'll die, too!"

A Team Magma plane flew through the roof and opened the door. Sean hopped in.

"See ya," he yelled as the plane flew away. "Wouldn't want to be ya!"


End file.
